


Kinsey Didn't Write About This (Lapidot NSFW Drabbles)

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. College AU of Peridot and Lapis, with Peridot being very enthusiastic about her sexology course and Lapis lending a hand<br/>2. Peridot and Lapis meet at an art show, bondage request from tumblr<br/>3. Lapis and Peridot take each others virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excitement and Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make this its own thing

Lapis reached for her cup of coffee groggily, the Community Center for Nutrition (or CCN or just a fucking cafeteria) was beginning to buzz with tired students huddling in from the cold winds and heavy clouds.

“Monday classes,” Lapis moaned and almost wanted to face plant in to her stack of pancakes.

She is chewing numbly on her thin breakfast flapjack when she sees another student approach with a skip and jump to her step.

“Glad to see you up at a reasonable time this semester Lazuli.” She chirps and smiles at the other girl.

“I have a 9 am class,” Lapis yawns, “I have no other choice.”  
  
Peridot tsks at her, “people are more productive in the morning statistically speaking.” Lapis groans and almost kicks her under the table as she sits down- but that would take too much effort. “How are your classes so far?” She asks brightly and Lapis tilts her head to the side.

“Fine.” She shrugs, “I guess. European folktales is pretty cool. Chem is a pain, no one has jumped my bones in the library, so boring and expected, ectera, ectera.” She waves her hand in the air mildly.

“Mmm-hmm, mm-hmm,” Peridot nods and then leans forward, “okay, but I got into this sexology class!”

Lapis raises an eyebrow, “seriously?”  
  
“Seriously!” Peridot was bouncing, “it’s already so fascinating.” Her voice was at a fever pitch.

Lapis shakes her head, “that’s so you. And also _you_. Have you even had sex?”

The color raises in Peridot’s cheeks, “that’s not the point! The point is the learning, and there's a lot.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lapis says absently as she stirs her chunks of pancake in the syrup like a soup.

  
“Have you heard of Alfred Kinsey?”  
  
“‘Course I heard of Kinsey sex-geek, my man knows I’m a 5 and half on his dumb scale.”  
  
Peridot goes into her usual tirade about something she’s excited about while throwing her arms in the air, Lapis listens sluggishly with a small smile until she has to go to class. She’s late of course.

\-----------------

“Okay, but see, our whole concept of sexuality and expression of it is based around the phallus!”

“You’re using a lot of technical talk again Peridot. And um, I'm pretty sure sex is based around tentacle monsters, I've done my research.” Lapis chuckles and leans over as they share another meal in the middle of the semester this time.

"Yeah, but that's another phallus. A weird, fetishy one with school girls." She wrinkles her nose and Lapis sighs deeply.

“You really won’t let up about this class.”

“No, you don’t see,”  
  
“Nah, I get it, sex is all about the ding-dong dick and nobody cares about the kitty cat.” Lapis comments listlessly.

Peridot snorts and Lapis grins as she laughs at her terrible jokes. She liked that. “It’s beyond that though, not just sex itself but the whole concept,” she stretches her arms above her head, “of sexuality is based around phallus's and pleasing, you know,”  
  
“The cock?” Lapis offers.  
  
“Yeah,” Peridot nods her head vigorously, “TV, porn, the way we even talk, all about the phallus! It’s like we’re obsessed with it and can’t even express attraction to the, you know,”  
  
“Are you in middle school? It’s a vagina. And they are beautiful.” Lapis flicks her in the forehead and leans forward to whisper in her ear teasingly, “and if you don’t have someone attracted to it than you are hanging with the wrong crowds.”  
  
“Ack!” Peridot sputters and squirms in place and Lapis laughs rancorously, tossing her head back and kicking her legs up.

Peridot is still blushing when she looks up again, “you can be mean, you know that?”  
  
Lapis pats her on the back, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She winks, “you’re just so excited about this thing, every day, I just might be jealous.”  
  
Peridot lights up again, “you should be! Professor Jules is the best in the whole place and we also are going to learn about sex as a performance on Thursday.”

“Is she hot?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“You’re professor!” Lapis munches on hamburger.

Peridot shrugs, “she’s fine. Old and scraggly isn’t exactly my type.”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “we never do talk about your type, even with all that damn sex talk.”  
  
“It’s informational.”  
  
“You talked like a megaphone about the controversy surrounding female sploosh for like an hour!” Lapis cringes at the memory and had to kick Peridot for yelling ‘squirting!’ in public.

Peridot chuckles, “you shouldn’t care so much about what people think.”  
  
Lapis smiles fondly, “I don’t.” She nudges her, “now about your type.”  
  
Peridot stares at her hands. “None of your business.”

“Ugh,” Lapis slumps in exasperation, “so boring.”  
  
Peridot blows air out her nose, “you can tell me about that ass of the third year again if that makes it more interesting.”  
  
“Oh my God! Not to be creepy or anything, but it was like a peach in perfectly sculpted jeans, and I think she winked at me.”  
  
“I think you’re lying.”  
  
Lapis laughs again, “you might be right.”

They finish their meal with a dedicated argument and Lapis in a particularly good mood.

\---------

It was 1 am on a Friday when she hears a tentative knock on her door, Lapis was surprisingly not doing anything and stretches before going to answer it.

“Lapis?” A small voice says on the other side of the door.

Lapis blinks and opens up, “uh, Peridot?” She asks as the small girl stood in a hoody and drooping eyes in her dorm hallway.

Peridot gives a deep sigh, “yeah…”  
  
“What’s up?” Lapis asks slowly, “it’s pretty late for you.” She says looking around the hall to make sure no one was forcing Peridot to play a prank on Lapis or anything.

Peridot looks and the ground and shuffles her feet. That was very unlike her.

Lapis pushes on her shoulder, “hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Her eyebrows furrow.

Peridot takes a deep breath and starts talking a mile a minute as she paces back and forth.

“Okay, we’re heading to the final stretch in our sexology class, and our professor has this clodding philosophy about academia actually influencing people's lives instead of being useless drivel, which is total bunk anyway. And I already talked to Amethyst, but I realized she has a girlfriend. Who she actually likes, and I wanted to talk to you first but I, well, you, uh, how do I put this--”  
  
Lapis puts her finger over Peridot’s mouth and stops her in place, “okay. Let’s talk slow and human paced, k? Deep breaths.”  
  
Peridot takes a deep breath, “I think I need a drink.”  
  
“Tell me the 411, then we can go the water fountain.” She says reasonably. “Or the Marty, the dude has booze for days on this floor.” She gives a wry smile but Peridot was still looking at her feet.

“I’m a fraud!” She finally wails.

Lapis puts her hands on her hips, “maybe a frog, but I don’t think you’re all that.”  
  
“I’ve answered every single question in that class, pretended to be so knowledgeable about sex. And I am, I completely am knowledgeable, duh, I do the reading, but,” She bites her lip and Lapis waits for her to finish. “We have to share personal stories now. In order to bond the class and better understand sexology on a personal level.” Her lip trembles.

“So?” Lapis crosses her arms, “there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. You can talk about the long cold nights with Mr. Right. Your right hand man.”

Peridot shakes her head, “I need that drink.” She sighs, “And I sort of already told them...I had sex. With a girl. Which is why I knew so much about the clitoris in last week's class.”  
  
Lapis laughs and hides it behind her hand. “Why?”  
  
Peridot’s face contorts, “well no one wants to admit they spent 5 hours researching the female anatomy on their weekends.”  
  
“I mean, I do that too.” She winks at her, “live and in person.”  
  
“Yeah, about that,” she stands stalk still, “I mean, ahem.” She clears her throat.

They stand there in silence for two long minutes. “Right.” Lapis says with a deep breath, “let’s get some water.”

She leads her by the shoulder around the hall, Peridot just stumbles along and Lapis tries to think about what she wanted from this. She didn’t want to take advantage of the situation, but she also wanted to tap that.

Peridot bends down and sips the fountain when Lapis sees someone in the hall.

“Yo!” She calls, “Marty!”

A frat boy looking red head turns to her and gives a lopsided smirk, “Lapis, my girl.”  
  
“My friend and I were thinking of having a fun night.” She makes a drinking motion.  
  
He teeters over to them. He was drunk. “One sec. I need some water...and a toilet.” He leans over and tries to get to the water, but almost falls over instead.

“A toilet?” Peridot says as she backs up into Lapis.

“Yeah,” He nods at them and wobbles forward, “I sort of,” he puts a hand over his mouth and lurches.

“Marty!” It was too late, he puked on their shoes like he was a water spigot and they were the thirsty ground.

It’s gets all over her shins and at least some of her skirt.

Lapis wrinkles her nose and almost dies inside, “I hate college.” She mutters and Peridot seems to stifle a scream.

Lapis leads Marty back to his room, and his roommate (theory was they were dating) and tracks mess all over the floor in the process.

“Shower, shower, shower.” Peridot was saying to herself frantically, “I need to wash this off _now_.”

“I definitely agree with that,” Lapis holds her arms up in disgust and they move their way into the bathroom.

Of course, one of the shower stalls was busted and the other one was taken by a girl singing Disney at the top of her lungs.

“Figures,” Lapis mutters to herself and Peridot drags them into the open stall, which was luckily the largest as it was the handicap stall (which didn’t apply to anyone in her hall anyway).

Peridot starts stripping immediately, Lapis shifts in place.

“Uh, Peridot?”

“I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO BE KING,” the girl sings.

Peridot takes her shirt off and Lapis blushes, “yeah?” She says as she reaches for her bra.

“I’m not sure if I’ve made this clear enough already. But I’m gay.”  
  
Peridot nods, “I’m not an idiot. In fact, I’m considered in the first percentile.”  
  
Lapis rolls her eyes, “you’re not going to keep your underwear on around me?” Lapis was used to that, her whole swim team insisted on that right before Lapis quit.

Peridot doesn’t say anything and just strips out of her minecraft panties and a-cup bra.

Lapis considers leaving instead of standing there getting wet in the pants like a fool. But she had puke on her.

She takes off her skirt and tank top and leaves her lacy black underwear and purple bra on. Peridot turns on the water and gives her a funny look.

“Okay, now I will feel weird if you keep those on.”  
  
Lapis blushes, “you really don’t know much about sex do you?”  
  
“I’LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUU.” Her hall mate hits a low note. 

Peridot tilts her head to the side as she tests the water, “Lapis.” She breaths, “are you attracted to me?”  
  
Lapis scowls, her lips turning down at the edges, “no I’m just standing here getting slick for no reason.”  
  
“Getting slick?” Peridot’s eyes go wide, “do you, can I,” she looks her up and down and she suddenly jumps into the shower as if to hide.

The warm water slipping over her naked body makes Lapis even more heated, and she groans out loud.

“AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOON.” Lapis wants to yell at Lacey the Disney song enthusiast to shut up.

Peridot peaks her head from the water, “are you coming in?”  
  
Lapis holds her own hands and looks at her vomit slick ankles, she nods and waddles into the water.

“Oh God, this feels good.” She breaths as she lets it cascade onto her bare skin, “I’m not actually sure if I showered this week.”  
  
“Ew,” Peridot glances at her slowly, her eyes eating her up from toes to head, “you’re lucky you're hot or else you would not be able to get away with that.”

“Oh?” Lapis croons and leans over Peridot’s head to reach for the shower soup, it juts her breasts into Peridot’s face, and she can feel her breath on her cleavage.

“I’m pretty lucky too…” Peridot mutters under her breath.

They start to wash themselves slowly, but Lapis can’t help but stop and stare. Peridot's figure was petite but her hips were something to stop traffic at and God did she want to suck on her little chest like a lollipop.

“Peridot,” she says as she chokes on her tongue, “I, I, can't do this.” She backs up, Peridot eyes her slowly, darkly.

She suddenly leans into her, and their skin is inches apart, “I, I,” Peridot repeats her words, “passing classes is fun you know.”  
  
Lapis gives in, she closes the inch between them presses her skin against her chest and Peridot shivers against her, “other things are fun too.” She murmurs and Peridot is on her quickly.

She kisses her roughly on the lips and it’s all over for them. Lips and teeth and hands in her hair while her body is bombarded with water burning her back.

She inserts her tongue into her mouth and their lips move over each other like they are possessed. She wants more of her, to eat her whole and then keep chewing.

Lapis gasps, “I hope you pass.”  
  
Peridot snorts, “I’m going to get an A. Don’t worry.”  
  
She gulps and Peridots trail up and down her back, she unclasps her soaking wet bra and tosses it aside. “Thank God.” She breaths as she has some face time with Lapis’s tits.

Lapis arches her back and Peridot puts her little mouth onto them harshly. She sucks.

“Ah!” Lapis gasps, and the Disney girl reaches a particularly high note in the Bells of Notre Dame.

Peridot was ruthless and sucked delicately on her hard nubs and messaged them until they were sore and a pulsing heat spreads in between her legs like a fire truck wailing down the road.

  
“Touch me.” She says as she leans up against the tiled wall weakly. “Come on. _Please_.” She tries to prompt her head down.

 

Peridot shakes her head and tuts at her, “no sense of foreplay.”  
  
“Oh?” Lapis raises an eyebrow.

“Girls like you need to be prepared.” Peridot suddenly reaches for the shower head and takes it off its mantle.

“Girls like me? What kind of girl is that, huh, punk?” She playfully pushes on her.

Peridot just continues to eye her darkly, she trails her fingertips up Lapis's body, "sluts."  
  
Lapis gulps dryly. Peridot _had_ been studying sex for a semester. Lapis turns around and sticks her ass out, “make me slut then.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying but Peridot was feeling her up and petting the inside of her thighs.

“Well then.” Peridot pushes the showerhead up against her hole and rubs, the stimulus surges up through her entire body and she curls up a little onto herself.

Peridot pushes her a little more roughly up against the wall to straighten her out. She nudges her legs further open and Lapis complies with a moan. Peridot begins rubbing the rough shower head over her slit and teasing her folds to open her up. Lapis can only helplessly stifle little cries in desperation as she tries to rub up on it, Peridot straightened her out every time.

“Here we go.” Peridot turns on the water again at full force.

Lapis immediately throws her head back and shutters. The water penetrates her with its highest setting and surges into her pussy.  
  
“Peridot, I can’t, I can’t.” Peridot grabs her hand and holds it as the water beats mercilessly against her clit and hole.

The water bombards her Peridot switches settings to give altering pressures until Lapis is mewling. Peridot turns her around roughly and sucks on her tit while forcing the water all the way up into her.

Lapis cums in a wave of white and hot pleasure leaking through her whole body. Peridot holds her up so she doesn’t fall down on the slippery tiles and Lapis feels a nice aftershock as Peridot coaxes another mini climax out of her with the shower head.

Lapis takes the little handicap seat down in the stall and collapses on it.

“Wow.” She wows.

Peridot smugly stands there while putting the showerhead back in its rightful place.

“I suppose I have a story now.” She says hotly.

Lapis shakes her head, “I have a new Never Have I Ever I’ll have to admit to.”

  
Peridot chuckles and Lapis gets to her feet weekly. She kisses Peridot again, first affectionately on the nose and then on the lips.

Peridot blinks at her slowly, “do you want another one?”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “don’t tell me you aren’t wet. Or hard.” Lapis stares pointedly at Peridot’s erect nipples in the warm air.

Peridot shuffles from side to side. “I um, I would like that. I wasn’t sure you wanted to.”  
  
“Wanted to!” Lapis exclaims.

“A WHOLE NEW WORLD~”

“I can’t believe she’s still going.” Lapis mutters to herself as she stares at the wall separating them.

Peridot tugs on her shoulder, “for the record, I am, you know.”  
  
“You have to say it if you want me to fuck you.” She croons sweetly.

Peridot shakes in her arms. “You could say I am, huh, hot. And bothered.”  
  
“And you want?” Lapis ghosted her hands up and down her sides.

“You inside of me.” Peridot says earnestly as she leans into her, “Lapis I’ve never wanted anything more, right now, then any part of you--ah!”

Lapis eases her fingers down the entirety of Peridot’s body while she speaks, caressing her shoulders and little breasts and waist before delving her fingers into her warmth.

“Lemme show you what I’ve learned. I little outside of the classroom.” She emphasizes and then bites Peridot’s ear. She makes a high pitched noise and Lapis bites her shoulder and then lower lip as they delve into another kiss.

Lapis lets them get lost in the heat of their tongues and mouths before easing one wet finger into Peridot as she stroked her clit with her other hand.

Peridot makes all sorts of abstract noises as she fucks her open, until Lapis is pushing her down onto her ass on the little seat in the shower.

She turns the water back on.

“What’s that for?” Peridot asks as the shower rains down in a little pitter patter.

“You’re going to be screaming in a second.”  
  
Peridot scoffs, “you’re good Lazuli, but I doubt that.”

Lapis shakes her head and gets down on her knees, “get ready.” She says lowly before licking her way up her thighs in long even strokes.

Peridot squeaks and Lapis takes her sweet time touching and rasping her tongue over her little pale strips of skin that had never seen the sun it looked like.

Lapis laps it up and then licks her lips while she makes eye contact with Peridot. Peridot visibly gulps.

Lapis gives one long lick up her slit, Peridot arches and makes a brief yelp. Lapis smiles and keeps going, she sucks on her clit until Peridot is almost sobbing.

“I always liked you,” she whimpers, “I always had...wet dreams. Day dreams. Hand holding.” She rambles, “God I always wanted you. From the first day, I just never thought…”  
  
Lapis takes a breath, “well you can think now.”  
  
She delves her tongue back in until she is pressing in and out of her loose hole. She takes her tongue over all of her folds and gets as deep as she can inside of her. She moves back to her rim and Peridot practically convulses. She tongues the tight muscle and claims all of her with her mouth.

Finally, she stops fucking around and moves her tongue and finger at once. She thought it would take longer, but only one finger in, deep inside of her and Peridot is keeling over.

She curls into herself and cums silently at first, and then gives out a long keening noise. Lapis finds herself sprayed by a sudden warm liquid. She blinks slowly, “I thought that was just a rumor…”  
  
Peridot bonelessly expands on the little seat and pants, Lapis licks her lips and rubs her face.

“What’s that on you?” Peridot reaches towards her.

“You came on my face.” She says dryly as she rubs at it and Peridot blushes.

“This is what I was talking about…” Her eyes go wide, “I mean, yeah, sorry.”  
  
Lapis laughs and kisses her fondly, “it’s fine,” she whispers, “I always wanted to make a girl squirt. Like that terrible conversation we had.”  
   
She kisses her firmly on the lips, sweet this time and slow.

“ARE YOU TWO FUCKING IN THERE?” The girl in the next stall yells at them, “I can’t believe fucking college.”  
  
They laugh until Lapis’s sides hurt and hold hands as they run back to her room buck naked (their clothes were still dirty to say the least.

 

They make love on top of her tiny bed when they get back, and Lapis discovers every other inch of her body.

Peridot gets an A in the class. And Lapis gets a little more 'relief' when she asks for it, and an actual girlfriend, a pretty good bargain in the end she figured.


	2. Make Masterpiece from Dust

Lapis buried her face in Peridot’s neck, her breath was hot and came out in short puffs against Peridot's heated skin.

“Are you sure?” Lapis asks in the tone of monks, uttering their prayers in quiet hymns to a faceless God. Lapis touches her lightly on the sternum.

Peridot shudders and arches into her touch, her face glows and she can feel her body peeling open for her like a water park flooding over. "Yes."

\----------

She met her at an exhibit. The stressed, overworked office girl, looking for something outside her data analysis, and there she was, the classic starving artist with eyes painted in dark blues.

She opened her mouth and all that came out was a wavering, “hi.”

The woman had turned to her, a disjointed look to her body and a slow frown on a curious mouth. “Hi.”

“Did you make all of this?” Peridot ventured with her hands behind her back.

Lapis had nodded, short and curt, “Keep me busy. I’m waiting for my retirement to come in.”

 

“Oh.” Peridot had tilted her head and pondered her.

“Joke.” Lapis said with a deadpan, “Portland? You know, where young people go to retire.”

“Oh!” Peridot gave a hearty laugh, that was far too throaty and honest. She remembers Lapis blinking at her in surprise. Peridot had stepped closer, “can you teach me?”

Lapis had shrugged and looked off into the distance, “anyone can do art. Don’t need to be taught.”

“I know, I can do art!” Peridot chirps and crept a little closer, “but I like this work. I’d like to see more.”

Lapis hums and wraps her hair around her finger absently. “Mmm.”

“I’ll pay you.”

That had gotten Lapis’s attention, her quick eyes focusing on her like lighthouses beckoning ships to shore. “For real?”

Peridot nods and shows her her twitter account.

\-------

It was three months later. 

Lapis laid Peridot down, the studio apartment spread around in a gasp, vast space: hardwood floors like deep pools of dark water, easels and portraits like colorful aisles of a grocery store, dented grey walls and a plain bed centered in the room and on the floor with thin sheets and one husky comforter.

Lapis presses one long finger down Peridot’s body, starting at the mouth and trailing the pads across her clavicle, tracing her naval and lining the dip in her pelvis and the inside of her thigh.

“Ya’ sure?”

“Do you need a written agreement?” Peridot asks lowly, “because I have some legal documents in my car, we can make a social contract on.”

Lapis snorted and unbuttoned the first clasp on her loose white shirt, “contract,” she leaned down and nipped at Peridot’s jawline, “Peridot opens her legs prettily for Lapis Lazuli to blow her mind. Signed, John Hancock.”

Peridot squirmed, trying to banter as her body temperature rose, “why John Hancock?”

Lapis shrugs and loomed over her again, “so I won’t be liable for wrecking you. No legal name involved.”

Peridot’s breath hitches and her hands frantically go to tear off her silly ‘I Believe’ shirt over her head. Her groin ached, like an itch that tingled and yelled at her as a grumpy old cat demanding to be touched and rubbed.

Lapis stops Peridot's hurried movements and pressed her wrists above her head, “wait.”

Peridot automatically nodded to the artist: Lapis's sharp cheekbones hollowed like shadows burrowing down and her sunkissed skin glowing in the sugar-high moonlight of midnight.

Peridot watches as she unbuttons her shirt to reveal a naked chest, Peridot laughs with a rasp, “of course.” Of course she would never wear a bra. Two firm, small but pert breasts star back at her and Peridot's mouth waters.

She rolled her hips and moved like she meant it, precise and sharp and letting Peridot take all of her in.

She removes her ragged jeans off in a smooth movement, barely avoiding falling down as she kicked them off to Peridot's amusment. Peridot reached down to touch herself, but Lapis stops her, instead dragging her hand to Lapis’s chest.

“Meep,” Peridot squeaks and the full arch of a breast fills her hand, a stiff nipple softly aroused in her palm. She uses her thumb to roughly circle it and drag her fingers over the sensitive skin.

Lapis arched and gave a little breathy sigh at contact, Peridot reaches for her other breast with her free hand and pinches it gently between her thumb and forefinger.

She gropes her, feeling every inch of Lapis’s goose-bump ridden skin, pinching and rubbing until Lapis groaning and her body was hard. Peridot’s panties themselves were a swamp with a heater in it.

“Can,” she gulps, “touch myself.”

Lapis shakes her head, taking Peridot’s hands off her chest, her dark eyes stiffened every joint in Peridot’s body, Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck. Her breasts thrust close to her mouth.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

 

Peridot could have cum that very moment, “everything.”

Lapis tutted and shook her head, morose and emotionless she smirked, “tell me what you like idiot.”

 

Peridot’s mouth was a sandpaper factory that also manufactured sand, she tries to swallows, she bows her head and whispers into Lapis's ear.

"I would love to." Lapis nods and gets up, Peridot watches her hips sway, but she keeps her hands by her sides like instructed. Lapis reaches for a box under her dressed and drags it over.

“I haven't used these in forever.” Lapis snorts and takes a thick leather rope out.

Peridot can’t take her eyes away from it, Lapis looks up mildly, “I’m going to have fun with you.”

“Oh God yes.”

She lays her on her back, “hands above your head.”

Peridot puts her wrists together above her, and Lapis methodically ties a knot, the material biting satisfactorily into her skin and restraining her. Lapis has more difficulty with the second knot to the orchestration.

Peridot looks above her with a smile, “troubles?”

“Shut up.” Lapis’s cheeks glow but she secures the wrap and the game is kept up.

Lapis leans down and kisses Peridot slowly: her forehead, her eyelids, her mouth ever so briefly and then her throat, concentrating on that exposed area. She builds a deep bruise into her neck as she sucks and bites and Peridot squirms in abject frustration.

Peridot was also still fully clothed.

Lapis every so slightly rubs at Peridot's crotch, pressing the rough material of her jeans down onto the erect nub between her legs. She practically gasps her tongue out of her mouth.

Lapis chuckles and straddles the horizontal Peridot. “Slow.”

“What?” Peridot asks, blurry-eyed.

“Pay attention, I am going to finally put that excited mouth of yours to work. Go slow.”

Peridot groans and opens her lips obediently, “I am going to make you feel this in the morning.” She promises.

“Shhh,” Lapis presses her finger to Peridot’s mouth, “you’re going to pleasure me, and then beg to be fucked.”

“I’m already there.”

Lapis shakes her head, she positions her thighs on either side of Peridot’s head, she lowers herself gradually, the thick, damp scent teasing her. Peridot licks her thighs and bites gently to make her buck her hips slightly.

It was hard without hands, but Lapis soon thrusts her clit into Peridot’s mouth and she sucks obediently.

It was not quick, Lapis rode her mouth like an ocean coming to shore, taking it’s sweet time to breach over the coast. Peridot tries her best to be sharp and hot on her opening, dragging her teeth across her sensitive folds and making quick patterns across her pussy.

Lapis just groans and holds Peridot's jaw, this was her game. Peridot slows down and lets her mouth be used, jutting her tongue in and out and sucking on her slit intermittently.

Lapis is quiet except little noises and signs of pleasure, soaking Peridot’s chin with a stain of wetness. Peridot can’t even wipe herself off as she eats her out. She smells like musk and heaviness, she breathes it in deeply despite the slightly unpleasant taste.

Finally, after Peridot’s tongue is numb and used, Lapis makes a soft sound and released on her. A noise like a deep exhale, small and profound as she Peridot fucks her through her through her orgasm.

Lapis took her time with that too: a long shuddering of her body and bucking of her hips.

Peridot gasped and felt a deep glow in her chest as Lapis came down, “not bad, eh?”

 

Lapis flops down next to her and traces the wetness on Peridot's lips and chin, “how's it feel?”

“Numb.” She says, sticking out her tongue.

Lapis smiles with her teeth bared, “good.”

Peridot rolls her eyes, “they call me the dramatic one.”

“Oh, you’re going to be dramatic alright, I made a promise.”

Peridot spread herself in her heavy jeans, “prove it.”

Lapis shrugs and stutters to her feet, uneven and thighs trembling ever so slightly. She goes back to the box.

She adjusts something and then returns, she kneels next to Peridot’s pants, poised to finally remove them.

“How much do you want it?” She purrs and Peridot gives a little huffy pout.

“I want it! Come on, this is becoming Genghis Khan.”

Lapis puts her hands on her hips, “sounds like you want to lie here for a couple hours until I come back.”

“No!” Peridot wiggles, trying to get her jeans down, “take me. Fuck me. Make love to me.”

“I’m going to make love to every part of you.” Lapis says delicately and Peridot nods like she wants to disconnect her head from her shoulders.

Lapis drags her underwear and jeans down together and Peridot presents herself unabashedly, her cunt blooming it’s own private furnace as she burned between the legs.

Lapis gets a bottle of oil from the box and drizzles it on her hands, “every complaint is an extra minute of teasing.”

“Awe,” Peridot tosses her head back.

“One more minute.” Lapis starts massaging her skin, nice and even, pushing Peridot’s shirt all the way past her tits and unclasping her bra that was luckily secured in the front.

Lapis claims her skin, rubbing oil into every inch of it: the stomach and hips and finally her breasts, but the touch is too light, too wet, too loose. Peridot gets three more minutes added to her time for complaining.

Finally Lapis reaches Peridot’s thighs, making circles and lines and dribbling more and more oil on. Her finger unexpectedly takes a turn and presses against Peridot’s ass.

“Eep,” Peridot jerks upward.

Lapis’s eyes flit up, “this okay?”

Peridot nods in a hurry, “you weren’t kidding… about all of me.”

Lapis smirks, “every hole, every inch. You're not a virgin anymore nerd.”

She chuckles, "that's what I was hoping for. Go ahead."

Lapis works one finger into Peridot’s ass, getting her fingers slick and working it in, Peridot’s cheeks burn in shame as she arches and presses down on it for more.

“Ready?” Lapis seemed to be getting impatient at long last, Peridot nods.

Lapis fits an oval length egg into her hole, pressing the object into her ass and it turns the egg on, gently at first and then rocking into her body in large waves. The vibrations make their way to her clit and insides.

She cries out, “fuck! God, god, god.” A brief and an intense orgasm slicks her thighs and she is panting and pulling against her restraints fiercely.

The vibrated shakes her and she moans and gasps into it, Lapis gets up.

“Where are you going?” Peridot asks desperately.

“Get something to drink. Wash my hands too, right back.”

“Uh, really?” Peridot makes a deep, helpless noise. Lapis shrugs and leaves her, the kitchen faucet turns on and Peridot can’t believe anything for a moment. “Goddamit!”

Peridot stays in abject want in her cunt, as she adjusts to the object inside her the sensations pulsing through her skin, it was intense, but not at all enough.

“Lazuli!”

“That’s two more minutes.” Peridot groans, she bears Lapis’s absence.

What feels like ten minutes pass, and then Lapis returns in all her naked glory, looking a little freshly cleaned.

She goes to the box and turns around, stepping into something, straps and buckles with thin attachments.

She turns around and Peridot’s eyes go wide: a thick blue dildo was secure to the end, wide and covered in lumps and ridges in circle patterns.

Peridot keens in the back of her throat, “do you want it?” Lapis was a straight up ass.

Peridot widens her legs, “please, Lapis, I want you to,” she bites her lip, “take me.”

“Oh, I’m going to make love to you alright. Until you can’t go anymore.”

 

Peridot squirms and stretches her legs as wide as they will go, presenting herself neatly to be mounted.

Lapis takes a pillow and puts it under Peridot’s lower back, “tell me when you’re comfortable.” It wasn’t the commanding tone of a conqueror for a moment, but concerned and soft, Peridot blushes.

She contorts her face and just nods, “please.”

That seemed to be enough to send Lapis over the edge, she positions herself in front of her. She puts herself by Peridot’s pussy and teases the opening.

“Lapis.” She scolds.

“Another minute.” She runs the tip of the head over and over around her folds and her opening until Peridot is over-sensitive and whining.

“I am ready. Please, please.” Lapis trails the head, up and down, loosening the edges and thrusting in very shallowly.

Finally, when Peridot is a mess of begging, she presses the thick purple instrument deeper into her opening, Peridot immediately keens and tosses her head back, her nails digging into palm of her restrained hand.

“That’s right,” Lapis’s hand cradles her cheek, “pretty. That’s right, beautiful”

 

The first stroke is agony at Lapis’s usual pace: the opposite of Usain Bolt. Old lady on the road slow, and enjoying every minute of it.

The ridges and bumps press Peridot's walls, taking her close to the edge, especially combined with the continued vibrations in her pelvis.

Lapis presses all the way into, filling her with a bursting feeling, Peridot calls out briefly and cums in a burst of color without being anymore touched.

Lapis tuts at her, “not yet. We haven't even started.”

Peridot nods and suppresses a second wave. Lapis starts fucking her, paced and shallow at first, and then long sharp strokes that send Peridot into white places behind her eyes and stretching her pussy to a wide and wet entrance that Lapis paraded festivals through.

Soon, they are almost rocking off the bed from Lapis's intense movements and Lapis has to hold the two of them in place, bending over and biting and kissing all the skin she can reach on Peridot.

She thrusts into her rough, newly fast pace that makes Peridot babble and cry out in long awes and crooked words that come out wrong. "Ah, Laz, Laz, you are, ah."

Lapis eventually digs her tongue into Peridot's mouth, deep and purposeful, it penetrates her lips with a clean possessiveness. She falls back and jolts her hips into Peridot, Peridot cums in a tight gasp.

“Lapis, Lapis, you were, ah, oh, fffuu,” she sees red and whites, and a music plays in her head like Lapis's vaporwave and heavy metal. Lapis plays her to completion once more with a conductors crescendo.

“Wait,” Peridot says with a strained tone, but Lapis presses her too her limit and a rough third orgasm is milked from her in a whimpering sex.

Lapis seems satisfied by that raw cry of pleasure. She pulls out.

Peridot lies bonelessly on the mattress with her mouth hanging open, Lapis kisses her and loosens her restraints. She takes out the vibrator from inside her and nuzzles her neck.

Peridot hums and rolls over, completely spent.

“Good?”

“Awesome.”

Lapis collects their things and puts them back in the box, “I’ll wash these in the morning.” She mutters to herself.

She climbs into bed next to Peridot and gathers her in her arms, Peridot rests her weary head on her chest and her eyes start to flutter shut.

“I’ll buy you two sandwiches for this. Maybe a coffee.”

Lapis leans down and kisses her on the nose, “make it three.” A hoarse laugh comes from her lips for the sake of laughing, Lapis pets her head and they drift off.

The horizon glows in the distance, the new sun playing across her face in soft caresses of a fresh dawn and a satisfying night.


	3. Goddamn Those Thigh Highs

 

They left the party at 12:45, the post-graduation bash that spurred on some warm feelings throughout most her body. She glanced at the girl beside her: in blue shorts, an alien shirt and a pair of cat thigh-highs that made her want to get on her knees and pray. They looked good.

The party left Lapis in a cloud of white smoke over her senses, foggy and little tipsy, she clutched Peridot’s hand as they made their way home. They needed somewhere private and undisturbed

Lapis turned to Peridot, “do you um, want to go over to your place or mine?”

Peridot shakes her head, “are your parents’ home?”  
  
Lapis tilts her head and squints her yes, “my mom shouldn’t be. No.”

Peridot’s little hand ghosts over her hip, “take me there.”

“Can do captain.” Lapis says because her voice was doing silly things to her and she wanted to taste the inside of Peridot’s thighs, even as the walk home cleared her head. The rush of alcohol replaced by butterflies and a flush washing over her ears.

Lapis smirks as they make it to their little two bedroom house and she kneels down and swoops Peridot into her arms.

“Whoa,” Peridot flails her arms.

She kisses her cheek and may or may not giggle, “honey, we’re home.” She clatters through her front door with Peridot struggling in her arms.  
  
“You’re drunk.” Peridot says and Lapis leans down and nuzzles her nose.

“Not as drunk as I could be. Sober enough for this.”

Peridot nods with understandingly. “Take me to my wedding bed then.” She says with a flourish, “clods got nothing on this.”

Lapis shakes her head and strains to carry her all the way up the stairs, she drops Peridot on the center bed unceremoniously.

“Hey!”

Lapis pants, “not as spry as I used to be. Graduation changed me.”

Peridot snickers, “come down here.”

Lapis teeters forward and Peridot embraces her in a warm kiss.

Lapis huffs into her mouth and starts to relax.

“You okay? Tell me when you’re okay.” Peridot did her usual Peridot thing and worried about her in a shrill tone.

Lapis exhaled and grinned, “I am more than okay, I am so okay, may or may not be the most okay person on the planet.”

“Good. Because I want to be your first.”

Lapis beamed and held her closer, a little hot around the collar from the statement.

“Me too.”

They started out slow, kisses, nuzzling, nibbling on her ear and caressing her sides. Then Peridot took off her shirt and Lapis gasped, she prayed silently to the Gods. Her chest round and soft looking in the dim lights, Lapis sighs and lowers her head down her body.

She plastered butterfly kisses down her thighs and nuzzled her inner legs, “you’re thigh highs make my mouth dry.”

Peridot gulped above her, “they fit, a little tight.”

Lapis nodded up and down, “thank God.”

She kissed up her leg and separated her thighs, finally getting a view of her silk panties. “Silk, where are your boxers?’

Peridot spread herself farther, “this was my first real party.” She seemed to squeak, “I wanted to be prepared.”

Lapis huffs a laugh and continues, “High hopes fulfilled I see… Tell me if it’s too much.”

Peridot puts her hands above her head, “take me.”

Lapis begins to nibble on bright skin and then the place where her leg met her pelvis and Peridot exhaled softly.

She finally pressed the warmth of her mouth to Peridot’s wet crotch, tonguing her throw her underwear, Peridot keens.

Lapis mouths her up and down, licking through the silk to press against her clit, Peridot groans and calls out various clods she’d like to throttle.

“Lapis…” She says warningly as she arches her back, “I need more.” 

Lapis considers pushing her further, but Peridot whines and Lapis finally moves her panties aside to reveal her sopping wet hole.

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Peridot confirms and Lapis nods, she slides her fingers in easily to her weeping sex and makes Peridot gasp softly.

The skin resists her at first, unused to the intrusion, but Lapis scissors inside her gently and rubs circles into her hips until Peridot is relaxed.

Lapis puts her mouth hotly over her clit and Peridot is crying out now in something that almost reached a sob.

Lapis thrusts in and out of her pussy, feeling her insides and tasting the musk of her clit like a lollipop. Peridot’s skin constricts around her fingers and she comes in a silent aching thrust of her hips.

Lapis milks her through it, soaking Lapis’s chin and almost suffocating under the lack of air. She licks up the wetness when she’s done and can feel Peridot heaving underneath her.

“Ah,” Peridot wiped at her eyes, “why didn’t anyone tell me it was like that?”

Lapis gives a shallow laugh, “some of us are better than others. Or you just have low standards.” She teases.

Peridot shakes her head, “No way.” She kisses her nose, “I have top-noth taste. Now, let me take your clothes off.”

“Eager.”

“Damn straight. Except…not straight at all.” Lapis covers her mouth and laughs.

Peridot struggled to her knees and tugged Lapis’s shirt along with her sports bra over her head, she immediately seems taken.

“You’re beautiful.”

Lapi tucks a stray piece of hair behind an ear. “No. I’m Lapis.”

Peridot barks a laugh and tugs Lapis’s shredded jeans down past her hips, the cold air hitting her heated sex and making her shiver.

Peridot gets her fully undressed and gathers her in her lap.

They start making out in hot too-much touches, like they want to morph themselves into one horny being. Lapis manages to get Peridot’s bra off, so she’s only left in those thigh highs that would be illegal to take off at this point.

Peridot rolls Lapis onto the mattress and they laugh when they almost fall off the bed, Peridot holds her in place and tells her to relax.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Peridot puts her mouth over one of her small breasts and place knee between her legs.

The sensation is intense, Lapis starts rutting her clit up against Peridot’s naked thigh and making tiny noises in the back of her throat.

Peridot pinches her nipple and swirls the hard nub in her mouth, Lapis squeezes her eyes shut and bucks upwards. She presses up into Peridot’s skin to gain some friction on her little soldier standing at attention and finds herself releasing like an excited teenager right onto her leg.

Peridot chuckles and continues to press light touches onto her body until Lapis is growling and pressing down as hard as she can onto Peridot’s slurry covered leg.

“Get on with it.”

“Bossy.” Peridot reflects.

“ _Please_.”

Peridot circles her hole with her small fingers, teasing the folds and ghosting over clit, she dips into her shallowly at first, one finger and then two.

Provoking and testing the skin until she is stretching the hymen and pressing in one knuckle at a time.

“Ah!” Lapis calls out, Peridot starts to rock into her harder, shaking the bed and sending her backwards, Lapis holds on for leverage.

Peridot fucks her, probing her insides and filling her up as she slips three fingers into her loose cunt. She murmurs, ‘yes,’ and ‘ _Peridot_ ’ in strained tones.

Peridot takes her fingers out and licks them in slow motion while eyeing Lapis without blinking, Lapis thrusts upward from lack of contact and practically begs again to be touched.

Peridot licks her fingers again languidly and leans over Lapis.

Finally, presses her freshly wet fingers back inside and crooks them, Lapis gasps and Peridot feels her insides until hitting a small intense patch within Lapis. She gasps and sees white lights behind her eyes.

Peridot pumps in and out of her, pressing against that G-spot until Lapis is spent and quivering, Peridot continues to penetrate her until Lapis is gasping and raw, overstimulated across her aching body.

Peridot leans down and kisses her sex gently when she’s satisfied and Lapis is completely wrecked.

“Come up here.” Lapis drags Peridot to her lips, fuzzy and warm inside, kissing her deeply. “You’re mine now.” She teases.  
  
Peridot nods, and holds with reverence, “no takesy-backseys.” Lapis snort-laughs and rolls over, dragging her with her.

Lapis descends into a haphazard sleep as Peridot wraps her body around her like a snake and they drift off.

——–

They wake up at three in the afternoon the next day, starry eyed and tasting musty and stale.

“Did you just…?” Lapis’s eyes go wide as she looks at the discarded clothes and feels her aching crotch.

“I think so.” Peridot says in awe, Lapis pulls her neck towards her and taps their foreheads together.

“Not bad for a nerd I guess.”

Peridot huffs, “don’t worry. I can do even better than that.” She boasts, Lapis rolls her eyes and takes up that challenge.

They decide to maybe start dating, instead of just trying to.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm, idk


End file.
